fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 140
現る |Story Romaji Title = Shinsei Orashion Seisu Arawaru |Funimation Title=Enter the Neo-Oración Seis! |Adapted = |Air Date = July 21, 2012 |Episode = 140 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Adapted 2 = }} Reborn Oración Seis Appears! is the 140th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Reborn Oración Seis appears before Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps, taking the Infinity Clock for themselves and wrecking havoc on the Mages with their new and improved Magic Powers and abilities. The Fairy Tail members are luckily saved by those at Blue Pegasus, whilst Lucy finally realizes that she misread her father's book, stating that they were never meant to collect the Infinity Clock parts in the first place. Summary The mysterious group of six look down upon the Fairy Tail members, with Lucy, who recognizes them, exclaiming that that they are the Oración Seis. Erza and Gray comment on how differently they all appear, but Jackpot explains excitedly that they are truly the "Reborn Oración Seis". Natsu asks if the person in the center is truly Midnight, who remarks that his new name is Brain II. Midnight then explains the goals of the Reborn Oración Seis before he, as well as his guild mates, raise their arms, causing the mark of their Dark Guild to appear all over the clock. Natsu, Byro and Dan all start charging towards them. Byro urges Natsu to stay back, explaining that his staff can nullify any magic. Byro and Dan then proceed to attack, but are stopped by Midnight's Darkness Magic, which even Dan can't reflect with his Ricochet; the reason why is explained briefly by Jackpot. Midnight reveals that the Reborn Oración Seis now possess the clock as it rings a dark chime, followed by an explanation by his guildmates about how much Fairy Tail has helped them in this new goal of theirs. As he thinks back to their group's humiliation from seven years ago, Midnight orders Cobra and Racer to take care of all them. Cobra and Racer clash with the members of Fairy Tail, but prove to be at a much more powerful level than them, reminiscent of when they first encountered and fought the Allied Forces seven years ago. To finish them all off, Angel uses her specialized Angel Magic that virtually destroys the building, leaving off a billow of smoke that fills the sky. Sugarboy, Mary Hughes and Samuel bear witness to it. At the Magic Council, news breaks of the revived Oración Seis. Lahar presents himself before the Council and it's revealed that not only is the Oración Seis indeed back, supported by the fact that they have broken out of prison to do so, but also that a Zentopia Church priest was regularly sent to visit the members during their imprisonment, casting suspicion onto the church. Gran Doma instructs Lahar to find any recordings of when the Oración Seis broke out and adds how Zentopia Church needs to be paid a visit. The sent members of Fairy Tail, plus Lyon and Michelle, are rescued by the Trimens and taken to the Blue Pegasus Building, except for Lyon, who is taken back to his own guild. As the members recover slowly, they learn that the Oración Seis and Legion Corps could not be found during the time of the rescue. Lucy goes to visit the nearby ruins and there with Michelle, and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. Lucy remembers the book that she has on the clock parts and decides to reread it back at the Blue Pegasus Building. Meanwhile Asuka tells her parents that she doesn't like the book because it is all wrong and that the keys were never supposed to be gathered together. At the same time, Lucy after reading the book realizes that the book specifically tells the readers to never to go look for the clock pieces, disappointing her greatly. Her guildmates attempt to cheer her up about it and succeed in doing so, despite Lucy knowing what they are doing. At the Zentopia Church, it is revealed that the Legion Corps all managed to return safely. Byro requests to speak to the Archbishop but is refused entrance by Cardinal Lapointe, who offers to tell the Archbishop himself of Byro's news. Byro tries explaining that the Oración Seis stole the Infinity Clock but is told that Lapointe already knows what had happened, surprising the others with his knowledge. Sometime later, Coco is shown in a dark room, apparently imprisoned. Lapointe tells her that she has betrayed Legion and must be punished, though Coco states that she already accepts it and has no regrets. The Infinity Clock sends a dark chime throughout Fiore. Team Natsu hears the chime as they fly aboard Christina in pursuit. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Slot Magic * * |Rifurekutā}} * ** *Storm Magic * ** *** |Za Naito}} *Sound Magic * ** |Aisu Meiku}} *Angel Magic * |Ēra}} Spells used * * |Dāku Rondo}} *Lightning Bonus *Sound Wall *Barakiel Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Scythe *Ricochet *Habaraki * Armors used * * Items used *Angel Coins Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes